Please Don't Wake Me
by vincehighwind
Summary: Johnny, the Homicidal Maniac, had never thought he could ever possibly fall in love with someone and actually be loved in return. But, he finds out this is true one day after meeting a boy named Jacob. AU, OC, yaoi, and most likely, OOC
1. Meeting Jacob

Johnny couldn't believe his eyes at first, unable to comprehend what he had just seen. A boy that was about his age, had just walked by his table and smiled at him. A real genuine smile, a beautiful one too.

Widening his eyes, he couldn't help but follow the other boy with them as the other made his way to the front to order his food. Not really noticing what he was doing, the tall teen got up and followed him as well.

Once at the back of the line, he stopped, just watching the other as he went about his business. It was then that the tall teen saw a plastic cup on the table next to him, grabbing his not so very long attention span.

Taking his forefinger, he pushed at the cup in back and forth motions, only to have the cup lose its balance in a couple seconds. Scrabbling to prevent the thing from falling to the floor, the insane teen made quite a spectacle of himself, his long thin arms waving around in a flurry.

Hearing something behind him, the other boy turned around to see what was causing such a ruckus, only to see the boy from earlier folding his arms in what appeared to be a macho way. They waved at him and he waved back awkwardly, turning back to what he was doing.

Johnny then frowned, thinking he had blown his chance at anything happening between him and the smaller boy, so he went back to his own table. He got even more upset seeing that someone had brought it upon themselves to clear away his not finished meal and he was about ready to start killing people.

"Hi…"

Turning around and thinking he had found himself his first victim to his murderous thoughts, he was surprised to see it was the smaller boy that he had failed in wooing.

The boy looked up at him with big green eyes before smiling that beautiful smile again and started walking to a table. Johnny felt disappointment wash over his body all over again, but was surprised when the boy spoke again, "Aren't you coming?"

"Oh, I um…." He answered awkwardly, following the boy and sat down when the feminine boy patted the seat next to him. The tall boy started to sweat bullets, not able to stop feeling suspicious about the other's kind actions.

He glanced towards the other, taking note of the boy's appearance. He had black hair, some of it covering one of his dark green eyes, which had black eye makeup over them and a much darker circle underneath it.

He also noticed that the boy was much smaller than the average person, making him self seem even more tall than usual and that was pretty tall. He couldn't help but stare at how the boy dressed too, wearing very tight looking black jeans that showed off his wide woman-like hips and seemed to widen at the bottom, covering the boy's boots.

But it was the boy's shirt that really got his attention, the other boy was wearing a shirt that was extremely short cut, useless belts dangling from the front and either side of the zipper that obviously kept the thing closed.

He then heard someone clearing their throat in a way to get someone's attention and came back from his thoughts, seeing it was the other boy who seemed to be offering him a burger.

Blushing in embarrassment, Johnny took the burger and started to open it. "Sorry, I was distracted…" The boy just smiled and started to unwrap his own burger. "Um, this is very nice of you, why did you do it?"

The insane teen eyed the other, still a little suspicious, but bit into the burger all the same. "I noticed that your own food was taken away and that you were probably not finished." The boy said simply, thinking this was answer enough.

Johnny just continued to look at him, eating his food while doing so. After a while, it seemed to get to the other boy and he started to make conversation with the much taller stranger.

"My name is Jacob, by the way. What's your name?"

Taken a little by surprise, the insane teen just sat and continued looking at the other until turning to his burger, "It's Johnny, but you can call me Nny for short…"

He heard a giggle come from the other and didn't know what to make out of it until, "Well, Nny, it was nice meeting you."

Getting up from the table, the feminine boy turned back to the taller one, "I hope I'll see you again…" Johnny just stared at him in amazement, not quite used to someone wanting to see him again…. ever!

Jacob just smiled and left the restaurant, waving good-bye until he was out the door. Johnny then thought to him self, _**'Oh, you see me again soon enough…Jacob…'**_


	2. Stalking

At first, Johnny was afraid he had lost the smaller boy, but found him soon enough. He then started to follow him, but decided not to let the other know this, wanting to see what he was like on a normal day- to- day basis.

The boy went to the mall and got together with three other teenagers. One was another male who seemed to have no eyes and this, of course, startled the tall teen, but then he realized that the eyes were probably beneath all that red hair and baseball cap that the boy insisted on wearing backwards.

The other two were female, but one of them seemed more masculine in the way she acted than the other, so it was kind of hard to tell. This one was African American and had short frilly hair and carried her self around with an air of confidence.

The other girl was quite the opposite in that department, she was obviously quite shy and seemed likely to just bolt and hide somewhere. She had short blond hair with a long strand hanging from near the temple on each side of her head.

'_**These people are obviously the Jacob's friends.'**_ Johnny thought to him self, jealousy seeming to come over him out of nowhere. He wondered about this and whether it was directed at Jacob or his comrades.

The group started to head out and this stopped any further thoughts as he tried to keep up. Walking along he managed to catch on to their conversation, "So, Jacob what are you planning on doing tonight?" This came from the masculine girl, who seemed to be holding the other girl back from running away.

"Going to a nightclub, but you know that already Ime. Why ask?" The small boy answered, honestly curious. "I'm just starting to wonder if I should send you to therapy, the way you dance all night, especially since you haven't picked anyone up anytime you go out."

This piqued Johnny's interest considerably and he tried to listen more instead of just watching the other boy's ass as he walked. "I just haven't met the right guy is all-"

"Dude, why a dude?!" This came from the other boy in the group and he seemed quite stupid, the insane boy noted. Especially when he had the gale to interrupt anything that Jacob said.

"Don't listen to Randall, he's just being an idiot." Ime replied, smacking said boy upside the head. Shaking his head at his friends' antics, the small boy smiled at them. Even though Johnny could only see half of it, because of being behind the group, he all most fell over from seeing it again.

They continued walking, the conversation earlier seeming to be over, but then Ime glared at Jacob, making him continue. "I did meet this cute guy earlier today though."

"Oh reeeeally, do tell!" The tough girl said, her interest seeming to get the best of her. Johnny gasped and listened extra hard than he did before, hoping that the smaller boy was talking about him.

"Yeah, it was just before I met up with you guys. He was really tall and kind of awkward but most of all, he seemed lonely. He didn't like many people by the looks of it, but he was fun to talk to. He didn't say much though."

"So did you get his number or anything?" Ime said nonchalantly, not noticing her grip on the other girl had loosened enough to let her escape. "No, I didn't. He seemed like he didn't want to let anybody know anything about him."

"Oh, so he's one of those loner type people." The girl added, still not noticing anything and ignored Randall when he kept blabbering about the shy girl's escape, jabbing the air with his finger repeatedly in the direction she went.

"Well, that's a shame. Those kind are so hard to make any kind of relationship with!" Johnny looked at his shoes, not knowing how to take this all in. So, the Jacob liked him?

"Hey!" Ime said, making the tall teen look up suddenly, afraid that he had been caught. "Where did Kiku go?!!!"

"That's what I was trying to tell you, dude!!!"

JHMJHMJHMJHMJHM

After the group finally found the shy girl, Kiku, and continued their day at the mall, night finally fell and it was time for Jacob to go home to get ready for the nightclub he had said he was going to. Johnny, who was still following the boy around, went with him in secret. He wanted to see where the other boy lived.

So, following the boy, Johnny was surprised to see that the neighborhood that Jacob went to looked familiar. He almost had a heart attack when they passed his own house, the number 777 seeming to mock him as he walked pass it.

Jacob then stopped at the house that was three houses over from Johnny's and the tall teen couldn't help but stop and gape at the house that the other was entering.

'_**He's one of my neighbors?!!!' **_

Blinking, he barely registered that a door closed and he looked at the now closed front door of the house. "I should probably find a hiding place to wait for him…" Mumbling to him self, he then saw the bushes that were planted in front of the building and preceded to hide his, not so easily hidden body, behind one.


End file.
